


Dark of Night

by Sylva12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylva12/pseuds/Sylva12
Summary: Its a oneshot where Nico has a nightmare and Will helps him, and I'm terrible at summaries so ummm...(is this better?)I wasn't really worried about the three days in the infirmary. In the end it was four days because they couldn't wake me up. I slept four days straight, luckily with no dreams. The trouble came when they let me go.





	Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first oneshot I've posted, and the first ship based piece of content(I've written some other stuff on wattpad.)  
> I wrote this a while ago, at least a year, and haven't really edited it since, so it theoretically should be fine(?) But I would greatfully accept any constructive criticism(or just spelling corrections.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I wasn't really worried about the three days in the infirmary. In the end it was four days because they couldn't wake me up. I slept four days straight, luckily with no dreams. The trouble came when they let me go.

_Darkness. All around me was darkness. Being the son of hades, I could see in the dark, but not this time. It was like shadows had taken on an inky form. My limbs burned with energy and pain, yet each on felt like if I'd give it one more movement, I'd die of exhaustion, if the limbs didn't fall off first._

_There was a low growl behind me and I knew what was coming. I unsheathed my sword, but the creature sent a limb forward that took it. I watched as the limb closed around the sword and felt insufferable pain as my sword was absorbed into the creature. My sword had always been what helped me in battle, it absorbed the essences of monsters I'd killed, gave me their strength and power. It was how Hades children got more powerful, stygian iron weapons, because we weren't linked to life like most demigods, our powers didn't grow stronger as we got older, they grew stronger as we took life from others. But now, my sword being absorbed by the creature, all the strength and power from it was being torn and ripped from my body. Tears were falling down my face from the pain and shudders made their way through me, but I stood my ground. If I didn't, I'd die, living was always my first instinct. You'd think by now I'd want to die, and in a way, I did, but I knew what it meant to just give up on life. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew there were a few people who cared about me, and thinking of Bianca, who just gave up her life, I couldn't do the same thing. I called on all my power reserves. This was it. I felt it stirring inside of me. Shifting. Then a huge burst. My power was emitted from me I'm the form of shadows. My conciousness faded with each prolonged milisecond._

My body was restricted. I tried to push whatever it was off me, but my attempts were futile. It firmly gripped both of y arms and was holding down my legs, pinning me down. A slight glow penetrated my closed eyelids and a soft sound traveled through my ears, I felt odly calm. I stopped fighting whatever it was and went limp, exhousted. When I went limp, what ever it was that was pinning me down got off of me. The sound stopped too. I heard a wracking sob. I felt something pick me up and cradle me in their arms. Whoever it was, they were warm. The soft sound started again, but with a melody this time.

I felt safe. Despite the pain and exhoustion still making its way through my body. I felt sobs wracking my body, getting weaker and weaker as my energy lessened.

The, what I was assuming was a person, wrapped their arms around me. Pulling me into their embrace. They put their hands over my heart and a warm feeling came from them and went into me. My pain lessened exponentially, I was still in immense pain, but it was more bareble, I was able to breath more easily when my body wasn't being wracked by sobs.

The person behind me started shuddering and the sound stopped again. Their hands came off me and the pain flooded back. I didn't have the energy for a blood curdling scream. All that came out of me was a groan. Somehow, that was worse. The person behind me stopped shuddering, but I heard a soft, "No."

The hands came over me again and the pain lessened. The hands pressed down with more pressure this time, I assumed they were trying to make sure their hands didn't come off again.

I didn't know who it was, but I felt safe, I was definitely in debt. I heard their breathing get faster, harsher. I couldn't imagine who care about me enough to take the pain I was feeling, but whoever it was, I trusted them with my life. If it wasn't for them, I probably would have ended up having so much trouble breathing and have lost so much power, I likely would have lost my life. So in a way, I already did trust them with my life.

My pain started to ease and all that was left was exhoustion. I felt the grip of the person behind me loosen, they were probably ad exhousted as I was by now. "Thank you." Was all I managed to say. Whoever it was lay down on my bed beside me, probably too tired to go back to their own cabin, and wrapped their arms around me. No matter how tired they were, there was a purpose in their movement, it was a very protective gesture that said, 'if you try and touch him, I will make sure you burn in tartarus.' Without even knowing I was doing it, I snuggled into their embrace. For the first time in years, I felt truly, one hundred percent, safe.

Strong arms were wrapped around me. The world just felt right. I opened my eyes. I needed to know who it was. Who the nameless person who suffered so much for me was. I felt the person stir behind me, I had probably woken them up. I turned my head and came face to face with Will Solace. His eyes glowed slightly, literally glowed. "I should probably go, my siblings are probably wondering where I am." He said, though he didn't look like he wanted to leave or had the energy to. "No! Please stay." I didn't want to be alone and of anyone, I wanted Will to be with me the most. I took his hands and pulled them farther around me, coincidentally holding him in place so he couldn't leave. "Okay." He whispered and sighed, laying his head down.

I just lay there with Will for a while before I could finally muster up the courage to ask. "What happened?" He let out a tired sigh. "Your powers started acting up. There was basically a storm of shadows coming from the Hades cabin. Because Apollo is the god of light, it was up to one of us to come apprehend you. Everyone else in the cabin either didn't have control over light, was too scared to come or--didn't _care_ what happened to you."Will looked almost pained to say the last part. He even pulled me closer to him, subconsciously.

"I came and found you writhing in pain. It was hard enough getting to you because you're so powerful, but using light seemed to help. I got to you. I started singing, it was a song that helped calm people down, it was a tradition in the apollo cabin for the councillor to teach the next councillor the song. If you couldn't do the song, it meant you couldn't be the next councillor because you lacked the capability to stay calm in the most stressful situations. I'm getting off topic."Will shook his head.

"I noticed you were starting to have trouble breathing and knew that with the pain I could feel from you that much more and you wouldn't-- I knew how taxing what I decided to do was, but I couldn't watch you in pain. I-I used my highest level of healing powers, which are literally to take their wounds and pain away and let my enhanced self healing and that there are two people healing at the same time heal it. I could feel how close you were-- I just-- I-" I turned around and hugged him.

He was tense a few seconds before wrapping his arms around me once again. He kissed my forehead. He _kissed_ me. I looked at him, his eyes glowed and his hair looked like strands of sunshine. I knew it was risky, but I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. I was tired of waiting. I knew that he either would like me now,or he'd never like me. He tensed up and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I-" He cut me off.

His lips collided with mine and his arms pulled me toward him, into his embrace.

We broke away and all I could do was look at him. He was glowing, he looked like an angel. "I-" I couldn't even think of what to say. "Do-do you really like me?" Will asked, obviously unsure. I still couldn't create words. But I had a better way to answer.

I kissed him. 


End file.
